The Game Show
by Midnight Trainer
Summary: A whole bunch of Pokemon characters- and two special guests- are on a game show. Perhaps the Professor and Tracey have something going on that the others don't know about...


Announcer Dude: "Hello everyone. Welcome to the world premiere of the very, how can I put this in a nice way, unusual Pokemon TV Quiz Show. And here are our contestants: Tracey Sketchit from Pallet To-"  
  
Tracey: "It's TANGELO ISLAND! Here I am on NATIONAL TV and ALL you will do is EMBARRASS ME! How INSULTING!"  
  
A.D.: Okay.. from Tangelo Island. And our next contestant, Gary Oa-  
  
Gary: *bows* Thank you, thank you. I'll be here 'til Thursday. *bows left, then center, then right*  
  
A.D.: Umm.. okay... Our next contestant, hehe, Officer Jenny!  
  
Jenny: Hellooooo everybody!! I just drank a half gallon of whisky and I feel GRRREAT!!!!  
  
A.D.: *swept away* And you look great too..... *stops himself* But here comes our next contestant, Fladjulent Bob!!  
  
Fladjulent Bob, a fat, chubby, obese 87 year old, who looks amazingly similar to a toaster oven, waddles on stage. He's about 2/3 the size of a Snorlax.  
  
F. Bob: HAY YO WUZZUPPIE BRO????? I'm totally hip wit da crowd. Yep, jest like mah dear dear dadda. So here's a shoutout to mah main man, Tracey Sketchut!!!  
  
Tracey: WHAT!??? I DON'T KNOW YOU!!! SHUT UP, YOU STUPID FLEABAG OF A BRA BOY!!!!!  
  
F. Bob: Ah sed Tracey Sketchut, not Tracey Sketchit. Ah don' know yu. Besides, you should do somethin' 'bout that temper of yours. See a psahkahuhtrist ohr sum'n.  
  
Tracey: HEY!!!!! WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?????!!!!!  
  
A.D.: Break it up, break it up! Now, we have two more contestants. And here's one of them; give a hand for Professor Oak!!  
  
Prof. Oak walks onto the stage. There is a lot of cheering and clapping. Gary begins to boast that he is related to Oak but is drowned out by......  
  
Tracey: OOH! PROFESSOR OAK!!! WHOOPIEEEE DINKERS!!!! CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?????????????????????????  
  
Oak: .....  
  
A.D. Now, Tracey, if you continue to write in capital letters, I will be forced to throw you out of this game show, therefore disqualifying you from the chance of winning the GRAND PRIZE!!!  
  
Tracey: Okay.....  
  
A.D.: Good. Now let's give a round of applause to our final, and best, contestant, Tai!!!!  
  
Tai appears on stage. There is no applause and crickets are chirping in their place. A couple people leave and many move around in their seats.  
  
A.D.: *whispering* Tai, when do I get paid for calling you the best contestant?  
  
Tai: Shut up. I came here all the way from the Digital World to play on this game show, and this is what I get??  
  
Jenny: Hey, he's sorta cute.. *nudges Tai* Hey, wanna go out with me? We could have fun together and drink whisky until our noses bug out!!  
  
Tai: .....  
  
Tracey: It's until your EYES bug out, not your EARS!!!!!!!! DUHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A.D.: Tracey, you will have to leave now.  
  
Tracey growls viciously and bites Brock the announcer dude's head off.  
  
Tracey: NOW WE HAVE TO FIND A RESPONSIBLE ADULT TO HOST THIS THING. ...hint hint... Professor Oak?  
  
Oak: Fine. Just don't bite my head off, okay? And no more writing in capital letters. Thank you.  
  
Tracey: I'll be good if you're the boss!  
  
Oak: Okay. Now lets start the quiz part of the show.  
  
Oak looks down at the card that says what the 'Mystery Prize' is and gulps.  
  
Tracey: Are you alright?  
  
Oak: Umm.. yes, I'm fine, thank you.  
  
Tracey drools and blushes.  
  
Tracey: *dazzled* Of course you're fine, Professor....  
  
Tracey sighs as though in love.  
  
Oak: Okay, back to what we are supposed to be doing. Tracey, no more interruptions or else you'll be disqualified. I should have disqualified you when I became the host of this show, but I am keeping you in the game for personal reasons. *blushes*  
  
Tracey straightens himself up and stops drooling and blushing.  
  
Tracey: Thank you very much. I promise no more interruptions from me, Professor.  
  
Oak sighs in relief.  
  
Oak: Okay. Now let's get going. I've burned all but three quiz cards to make up for lost time. The burnt questions will be sold by me on the black market for smoking. Here's the first answer: Name the question. This Pokemon is said to appear and shower people with happiness.  
  
F. Bob: Hippiechu?  
  
Oak: No.  
  
Jenny: Inflammed tonsils on the pavement of the boulevard that carries the Mr. Mime to the airport?  
  
Oak: No....  
  
Gary nudges Oak.  
  
Gary: *whispering* Can you tell me the answer?  
  
Oak looks down at the 'Mystery Prize' again.  
  
Oak: NO! GARY, YOU ARE DISQUALIFIED!!  
  
Gary: Geez...  
  
Gary walks out of the room  
  
F. Bob: That was rude to the max!!  
  
Oak: YOU ARE DISQUALIFIED FOR BEING GROSSLY OBESE AND GETTING THE ANSWER WRONG AND FOR SAYING 'MAX' INSTEAD OF 'MAXIMUM'!!!!  
  
F. Bob: I'm going home!!  
  
F. Bob does exactly what he said he'd do.  
  
Tai: Akhsksnglsjgtkwfjklwjflkwpqasljklgiusklslffsfjsiofjagjosgjmgkmsrohjshoiejhoj hlsdjhioewjklefmwojowiqgtjwoghjogjqwiogtjqiogjioegj0iogjiioqegjegjklsdgjgjog diijejiejgiejgoe-mon?  
  
Oak: YOU ARE DISQUALIFIED FOR BEING FROM THE WRONG T.V. SHOW!!!  
  
Tai leaves in a pouty face. Many people cheer.  
  
Jenny: I want more whisky!!  
  
Oak: YOU ARE DISQUALIFIED FOR BEING FEMALE!!!  
  
Jenny: Fine!!! Unless the prize was whisky, I shoulda went on the whisky whisk show instead!!!  
  
Jenny walks off stage.  
  
Oak: Tracey, if you get this question right, you win the Mystery Prize. If you don't get it right, Professor Ivy will win because she has a weird voice. Let me repeat the question one more time. This Pokemon is known to appear and shower people with happiness. What is that Pokemon?  
  
Tracey: Togetic.  
  
Oak: Is that your final answer?  
  
Tracey bites his lip nervously.  
  
Tracey: No, it's, umm.... Espeon! Final answer.  
  
Oak: That is the wrong answer.  
  
Tracey: I'm sorry I failed you...  
  
Tracey walks off stage crying, his head in his hands. Professor Ivy takes his place.  
  
Ivy: So what's the big 'mystery prize', Samuel?"  
  
Oak: Well, if you must know, it involves wild, passionate, and erotic sex- the best you will ever have.  
  
Oak slips his hand under Professor Ivy's  
  
Ivy: *startled* Huh? *turned on* Okay, whatever you say, Oaky boy...  
  
A canopy bed appears on stage. Professor Oak leads Ivy onto the bed. He motions for the crowd to be quiet, and he pulls down the curtains around the bed. There is a bit of moaning and oh yeah!-ing and you can see the shadows of two people moving around violently.  
  
Bara-hime: Okay, it looks like I have a bit of explaining to do. I was NOT in any way bashing my beloved Tracey. If you read this closely, you can see that Oak and Tracey had a partnership before this show. Tracey and Oak pretended to like each other, and Tracey really didn't bite off Brock's head, there was a mask over his real head. Brock just ducked as planned. Nobody would just leave a dead body on stage! Not to worry, Tracey will soon recieve his fifty bucks in the mail. If you leave any flames about my little obsession about Tracey, YOU will surely go up in flames!!!! So be it!!!!! MWAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
Oh, and yes, whatever you call Oak+Ivy-shipping, I'm into it. Just not as much as you think  
  
=O Yucky!! 


End file.
